


Quick Trip

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grinding, Guys kissing, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Nishinoya take a detour before practice, but things get out of hand rather quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Trip

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve gotten into reading the manga and have really started getting into AsaNoya now. So yeah, this is just spur of the moment. Since it’s spur of the moment, this hasn’t been edited as much as I’d usually edit a story.
> 
> Pairing: AsaNoya
> 
> Warning: Heavy petting, implied sexual content, language
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Haikyuu!!

“N-Nishinoya…we shouldn’t…be doing this here-” Asahi mumbled out in-between kisses, his fingers digging into the libero’s jersey.

 

Above him, Nishinoya just hummed happily before parting for a few moments, licking his lips to look down at Asahi. There was a teasing grin on his face as his eyes flickered across his boyfriend’s face. Asahi normally was held together and calm, not to mention laid-back. And yet, underneath Nishinoya, he was completely taken apart. His uniform was undone, in complete disarray from their normal fixed fashion. The wing spiker’s face was flushed and his lips were plump from their heated kisses.

He looked absolutely beautiful to Nishinoya.

Placing his hands on Asahi’s shoulders, Nishinoya situated himself so that he was comfortably seated in the other male’s lap. He could feel his boyfriend’s heart beating rapidly in his chest underneath his fingertips. Grin growing wider on his face, Nishinoya lenaed back down and captured Asahi’s lips in another kiss.

Just like that, any qualms that Asahi had immediately left his head, quickly replaced by the heat of the moment. Now, all he wanted to do was just hold his small boyfriend close to him while they took each other apart bit by bit. A soft growl left the wing spiker’s mouth before a hand reached up to curl into cropped black hair, pulling him closer. Both males tried to move closer to each other, arms and legs wrapping around one another until they were on the floor, lips locked and hands gripping tight to clothing.

Heated pants filled the empty space of the room, with the temperature steady rising by the second. School jackets and shirts started coming off, thrown across the room haphazardly. The kiss broke suddenly, with both of them whispering curses of pleasure under their breath. Nishinoya was no longer sitting in Asahi’s lap, but was now kneeling over him, staring down right at him.

“Asahi…I want to…I want to keep going,” Nishinoya confessed, color rising to his cheeks as he stared down at his boyfriend.

Asahi’s cheeks flushed in response, and he swallowed thickly before nodding his head. “…I do too,” he said huskily.

Although the two have been in a relationship for so long, they had never taken that final step in going all the way. None of the times that they had gotten to the point that they were currently at felt exactly…right. So, they just held off, settling their passion for each other in other ways. And yet now, it felt almost natural to keep on going. The heat was going to both of their heads and it felt as though they couldn’t stop now.

Their hands naturally moved towards each other, fingers interlocking together while their eyes locked. For a moment, neither could breath, the air around them taking their breath away. Nishinoya licked his lips unconsciously, and Asahi found himself following the movement with his eyes for a moment. Both males leaned towards each other, ready to kiss once again before moving into uncharted territory. Their breathes mingled together and their eyes fluttered shut, lips barely brushing against one another.

“ _Where the hell did Noya and Asahi go?! Those fuckers were supposed to be at practice a hour ago!”_

At once, Asahi and Nishinoya jumped apart, their faces completely red in embarrassment. They stared at each other in horror before snapping their attention towards the clock on the wall. It was after 4, well past the time when practice was supposed to start.

“Fuck!” Nishinoya cursed before he jumped up, running over to grab their shirts and jackets. He tossed Asahi his clothing before he began to dress quickly. Asahi followed his lead, keeping his ears trained on the sound of Tanaka’s loud footsteps.

Tanaka was going to be reaching the classroom any second and they barely had their jackets on. Neither of them would get dressed in time, and he could only imagine what Tanaka would end up saying if he were to see them like this. So, without a single thought, Asahi grabbed Nishinoya’s hand before dragging him behind the teacher’s desk, pushing him behind the table before kneeling down himself. He had to curl himself up into a ball due to his tall stature, but he found himself slipping under the desk just as Tanaka entered the classroom.

Silence rang loudly throughout the room, with Tanaka mumbling underneath his breath. The loudmouth walked around the classroom, his feet stopping just a few inches from their hiding spot. Both males stared at Tanaka’s legs for a moment, silently wishing him to go away.

“…Dammit, I thought I heard them in here. Ugh, Daichi’s gonna be pissed if I come back without those two…,” Tanaka complained before he made his way back towards the door.

Nishinoya and Asahi remained in their hiding spot until they heard the sound of the door closing, as well as Tanaka’s footsteps stomping down the hall. It wasn’t until the entire room was silent that Asahi moved from underneath the desk, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear. He let out a loud sigh once he made sure that the room was indeed empty before he pulled Nishinoya out from underneath the desk.

“We are never doing that again, Noya,” Asahi said in embarrassment, his face still red from embarrassment.

The libero just laughed in response, clapping Asahi over the back. “Awww, come on. You have to admit that that was really fun. I’ve never felt that wired before in my life!”

A groan just left Asahi’s mouth and he shook his head, sighing once again before making his way towards the door. They might as well make an appearance at practice, since he was fairly sure that if they didn’t show up, Daichi would end up sending the entire team to look for them rather than just Tanaka. And honestly, Asahi didn’t need any more embarrassment for one day. 


End file.
